Catalyst
by throned
Summary: Fill for the LiveJournal Tron Kink Meme prompt: Sam/Quorra, caught. / Sam walks in on Quorra exploring her wonderful new body. In his bed.


Since this fic was a quick-fill for me, it might not make an ounce of sense since plots and rational devices were never my strong suit—but hey, at least the naughty parts will be good. Enjoy my fabulous, unbeta'd creation! ;)

CATALYST

-

It was that _fucking_ feeling again. Quorra was being driven mad by it. In fact, she had begun to wage a mental war against it. Every time the son of the creator gave her one of his sizzling smiles, her knees somehow took that as their cue to spontaneously morph into liquid and leave her without an adequate support system with which to properly ground herself. And that was when that incessant throbbing began to slowly build up between her legs, its pulse hammering against her insides with a paradoxically powerful force that weakened her ability to think straight.

Which is why she is currently standing at the foot of Sam's bed with her hands fisting at her clothing in a mad attempt to get it off and identify the source of the problem. As soon as the words "Be back in a few minutes, Q; Marv bulldozed through his last bag of food so I'm gonna go get some more before Petco closes," left Sam's mouth, Quorra practically bolted up the stairs to their bedroom. Her hands were flying everywhere as she pulled her cotton blouse up and over her head, fingers quickly darting down to grab the button to her expensive jeans and causing said button to pop off and chip away a piece of their lacquered headboard.

Quorra didn't notice a thing. It was almost black as pitch around her due to the dim lighting, and the only things visible were the dark, shadowy outlines of the sitting couch in the corner and the pair of armoires on opposite ends of the room.

The zipper of her jeans flew open as she forcefully pulled the denim past her hips, down her thighs, and finally managed to kick them off of her right ankle, all the while wondering why the _hell_ women in the user world wore clothing this difficult to remove. With a sigh, she collapsed against the mattress and allowed herself to be enveloped by the cool kiss of the comforter as the material molded to cradle her body with perfect accuracy. Her skin still throbbed and seemed to scorch her from the inside out.

Her hands immediately flew to the clasp of her bra, nimble fingers making quick work of the duo of hooks and sending her lacy white bra tumbling down onto the bed. Her matching panties were next to go as she eagerly slipped them off her hips and tossed them atop her empty bra. She was very strict when it came to color-coordinating her lingerie. It was something she found absolutely necessary, oddly enough. Quorra was the organized type, and even coordinating her lingerie was something she prided herself on. Victoria would be proud. (…Whoever she was. Quorra would figure out her secret one day. She _is_ an "infinitely wise" isomorphic algorithm, after all.)

Quorra hissed loudly as her hand finally made contact with the throbbing flesh between her legs, her teeth biting into her bottom lip out of sheer pleasure as the contact slightly quelled the fire surely growing inside of her. She imagined what if would be like if Sam were the one running his hands across her skin instead, making the fire inside of her burn even hotter. Thoughts of him always had that sort of effect on her, and she hated him for it sometimes. The feeling of utter _want_ he often left her with was quite frustrating.

She'd kissed Sam Flynn before, though—that was for sure. The first time he had swooped down to press his lips against hers, she had actually felt _relieved_ at the contact and melted against him instantly. It had felt wonderful, but it had somehow left her wanting more than a simple kiss. Just like it did every time.

Sometimes, even the feel of his deft hands running across her body left her wanting more. But was there even anything more Sam Flynn could offer her? Could he even satisfy the need she always felt when she was around him? Or was that a problem whose solution lay only within herself?

She had seen what users did for pleasure, the females touching themselves between their legs and their expressions making it look like it was the most awe-inspiring thing they had ever done (the "Internet" was one of the most wonderful things she had discovered in the user world, really). She had just never understood _why_ until she had felt that desire for herself for the very first time. At first, the foreign feeling was interesting; slowly, however, it grew to be a pestilence she couldn't ignore, despite its irritating nature.

Now she finally understood why it was that they did what they did. It felt delicious. It felt like _liberation_. She didn't know why Sam hadn't told her about such things before, but she was as delighted as ever as her fingers slowly slipped between the slick folds she encountered between her thighs. The feeling was incomparable to anything she had ever felt, and the new wave of sensations washed over her and coated her entire being with a mix of pleasure and release.

Her fingers explored the newfound anatomy, her index finger taking the time to rub slow, lazy circles across her clitoris as her ring finger slowly slipped inside of her. The digit sank in smoothly, causing a searing warmth to envelop the appendage and a soft moan to escape the ISO's lips. A second finger joined in, and Quorra closed her eyes and groaned as her brows knit together and her lips parted to let out a hiss. Her head pushed back of its own accord, her short hair brushing against her shoulders and tickling the sensitized skin. Her hips lifted off of the mattress as her fingers danced against a particularly sensitive area, the springs of the mattress beneath her letting out a groan from the strain she placed upon it.

Every bit of her body she explored was wondrous, and every new sensation was like a hidden gem she never knew had existed to begin with. Her human body was like a treasure trove of endless, glowing sensations and pleasures. Quorra almost felt remorse for marauding it as she was, but all of these new feelings were simply beseeching her, pulling her towards them and awaiting discovery.

The door creaked open and the lighting in the room intensified before a wide-eyed Sam paused and stood in the doorway as his jaw went completely slack. He suddenly came to his senses, head shaking and hands clenching as he took in the sight of a completely bare program perched on his bed with her hand between her legs and her head tossed back in sheer abandon. He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly as he raised his head just a tic to survey the scene in front of him.

All of the blood in Sam's head immediately went straight to his groin, making rational thinking nearly impossible for him to employ for the time being. He struggled to make sensible words form in his brain, the jumbled mess of possibilities nearly causing him to just _forget about talking_ and concentrate on getting his clothes off of his body and his cock between Quorra's legs as fast as humanly possible.

The woman in question turned slowly to face him, her hand still poised between her legs as if she wasn't aware of the consequences of her nudity and compromising position—which she, in all likelihood, probably wasn't, Sam reasoned. Quorra simply stared at the sideways-oriented Sam in front of her, not bothering to raise herself up into a seated position. Her eyes were practically aglow and her skin was deliciously flushed with a deep, rosy hue that Sam found nothing short of irresistible. The smell of the designer eau de toilette he'd bought for her wafted towards him, mingled with her own intimate scent of musk.

Everything about her seduced his senses.

Sam swallowed audibly as he found his voice at last and dared to speak. "Quorra," he breathed tentatively. The unmoving creature on his bed simply stared at him like a bewildered doe. After a few pregnant moments of silence, she parted her lips slightly to inhale before she responded.

"Yes, Sam?" Her soft voice emerged as a hushed, throaty whisper. Her eyes boldly held his gaze, drowning him until all he could see was their cool, minty blue hue.

Sam's own eyes shone like ice chips in the light as a response. Those same icy depths still radiated a scorching degree of warmth, and Quorra felt herself shiver as a stab of arrant lust rode down her spine like lightning. She felt giddiness inside at finally having identified what that feeling was.

The bemused man standing before her had no idea how to address the situation. He stood in silence, eyes darting back and forth around the room as he thought about what to do. His brows knit in confusion before he finally decided on a plan of attack.

Perhaps a vocal response wasn't even necessary.

In the next moment, Sam reached blindly behind him to finger the dimmer of the light switch, turning the room nearly dark again save for the slight amber glow the minimal lighting provided. He reached Quorra in a few long strides, standing above her for several moments as he shed his boots, socks and motorcycle jacket. Quorra's eyes lit up as if some sort of unspoken mutual understanding had been worked out between the two of them, and she felt pure excitement suddenly begin coursing through her veins. She turned her head forward to face him again, watching as he situated his own hips between her legs and climbed on top of her with the fluid grace of a predator.

Quorra saw the white SD card dangling on Sam's necklace as he loomed above her, the golden metallic imprint on the back seeming to glow in the darkness. The chip soon disappeared from view as Sam leaned forward to press soft, lingering kisses from her navel up to the side of her ribcage, his rough hands navigating her skin smoothly as soon as they made contact with her heated body. The callused pads of his fingers swiftly fanned out over her breasts before he palmed one mound of flesh and stroked it to the point of painful sensitivity. Quorra let out a loud moan as he let his tongue gently caress her neglected breast, swirling it around the supple peak before giving it a rough nip with his teeth. Her hips rose up off the mattress, reaching Sam's own denim-clad ones and making her shiver as the rough material made contact with her swollen folds.

Only when Quorra bit her lower lip and let out a needy whimper did Sam allow himself to raise his head and move upwards to press his lips against her own. Their tongues glided against each other in their mouths, the feeling of the heated touch sending sparks of electricity throughout both of their bodies. Quorra decided to take the initiative and deepened the kiss quickly, pressing her lips against his harshly as if she was trying to devour him out of desperation. Her need to propel things forward was practically tangible in their kiss. Sam responded by grabbing the back of her head with one hand and placing the other between her legs.

The ISO felt her small hand being nudged away by Sam's larger one before his fingers replaced her own and pressed against her fervently and confidently. He looked down at her with a hard look on his face once he tore his mouth away from hers, his expression a mix of lust and expectance as he slipped two fingers inside of her and stroked her inner walls lightly. His thumb rubbed soft circles around her clit and Quorra realized how much better Sam was at this than she was. His learned and fluid touch made her own previous touches pale in comparison.

He began to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly, gradually increasing his pace as he felt Quorra squirm beneath him and prompt him to go faster with her breathy, wanton pants. His lips twisted into a roguish grin as he slowed his pace down to a torturously languid, feather-light glide. Quorra thought she would go mad soon if he didn't continue, knowing she was on the verge of something incredible.

Sam withdrew his fingers as soon as he saw Quorra begin lifting her hips up again, reaching down to grab his black t-shirt and pull it up over his head. He tossed the article of clothing carelessly to the side, keeping his gaze on Quorra's panting body the entire time as he stood up to remove his jeans next.

The mattress dipped slowly from his weight as he rested his elbows on it, his hands reaching over to grab Quorra's legs and pull her closer to the edge—and closer to his mouth. Quorra was sure she was seeing stars in the darkness behind her closed eyelids, but then she _felt_ the heat of a supernova course through her as she felt Sam's lips finally come in contact with the skin between her legs as his searing hot tongue replaced his fingers. At the first stroke of his tongue against her folds, she tensed and grasped desperately at the comforter, clenching it between her fingers in an attempt to control the pleasure shooting through her body. Her legs spread wider as he savored her slowly with his tongue, leaving no skin untouched by the heat of his mouth. She was sure she was going to derezz into shattered pieces of code if he ever took his glorious tongue away from her.

And then it happened. Her body began to quake and she really _did_ see stars behind her eyelids as he hips lifted so far off the mattress she felt herself suddenly slip and fall into Sam's waiting arms as he grabbed her thighs to keep her from sliding off the mattress. Waves of pleasure rippled through her entire being, and all she could think about was how no feeling could compare. She slowly rode out the waves of her orgasm, her breathing going from fast pants to light, shallow breaths as she came back down to earth.

"That was amazing, Sam Flynn," she gasped out, looking at Sam with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Sam looked at her with a smirk as he reached down to pull off his boxer-briefs. "Oh, don't thank me yet," he drawled slowly. "We're not done here."

Quorra was about to ask him how much more there could possibly be when she felt him suddenly crash his lips against her with devastating force. She returned the kiss happily, placing her hands on his face in a tender display of affection to show him how much she was indebted to him for introducing her to something so deliciously _amazing_. She could taste herself on his lips and she let out a soft moan at the feeling of intimacy it strangely provided her with.

Sam pulled her forward to place her hips flush against his own, and his hands anchored at her hips as he slipped the head of his cock inside of her, feeling her stretch around him and cradle him with an almost painfully tight grip. Quorra gasped as she felt him slowly push forward and fill her, the uncomfortable stretching soon feeling _necessary_ as he finally pushed in to the hilt. She had never felt so complete, and the feeling of Sam inside of her both physically and emotionally gratified her in a way she couldn't quite describe.

"Sam," she whispered slowly, hands clutching at the hard muscles of his back and hips pressing upwards and against him in an effort to bring him even closer.

"I know, Quorra," he responded in a strained drawl, clenching his teeth to keep from ramming his hips into her own. His control was slowly slipping, and her little movements and soft groans were certainly not helping. After a few moments, however, she mentally and tangibly relaxed, even going as far as to unconsciously rock her hips against his own as her tiny fingers ran across his back in smooth circles.

And then Sam began to move, withdrawing his hips and pushing forward again with slow, steady movements, waiting for Quorra to get adjusted before altering the pace. Once she did, her ankles locked against the curve of his ass and her head thrown back, Sam began to pump faster, sinking deeper inside of her and thrusting harder against her with a firm force. Quorra let out a soft moan with every stroke, her lips slightly parted to let out the unstoppable exclamations.

Quorra's iron grip on him slowly loosened as Sam slowed his pace once again, and in the next instant, he had his hands on her thighs as he pulled her up and on top of him. Those soft thighs straddled his more muscular ones, and the contrast sent his mind reeling even more than the feel of his length sinking deeper inside of her body.

She sat atop him unmoving for a moment, hunched over with her hands on Sam's chest for support as she registered all of the new feelings flooding her at once. Her breath came out as a soft whimper as she began moving once again, her hips gently rocking and grinding against his and eliciting a deep, rumbling moan from his chest. Sam lifted his hips to meet Quorra's, increasing the friction between their bodies every time they moved in opposition and collided together again. They could both hear the slick sound of their joining and smell the heavy scent of sex that hung in the air. The sensations only elevated their lust as they ground against each other furiously, reaching for the completion they both knew they were so close to.

Quorra slid herself against Sam one last time before she came, convulsing and arching her back as he continued to thrust into her as though he was lost to everything but the sensation of himself inside of her. She collapsed against him, panting and shivering as she felt him still rolling against her. Sam's teeth clenched and he clutched onto Quorra's hips tightly, nails digging into the plump flesh of her hips; he was sure to leave bruises soon enough.

At last, he sank himself inside of her and growled as he came, wrapping his arms across her hips for support and burying his head in her neck, his moan muffled by her skin. Quorra smiled to herself when his grip on her eased, rolling off of him and curling up against him like a content kitten. Sam let one arm drape across her torso as he stared up at the ceiling and the dim disks of the recessed lights that dotted it. He then turned his head to smile at her as he reached his hand up to run across her smooth hair. Sam knew that Quorra was going to remain silent for a while. She never immediately spoke about an experience, instead choosing to think about it to herself for a while before opening up and sharing her every thought with him. It was like she needed time to simply process her experiences within her own mind and sort them out before making them available to others.

This time, however, Sam noticed that his complicated ISO had chosen to simply sleep.


End file.
